Invasion of Hogwarts
by He of Many Names
Summary: The Phyrexian hordes couldn't take Dominaria, so a ressurrected Yawgmoth sets his sights on a new world. Rated PG-13 for future violence and blood.


OKay, folks. This is just a short crossover fic between Magic: The Gathering and Harry Potter. You can tell what it's about from the title, of course, but it's more of just a little comedy for my first fic. I'd appreciate it if you would read the first chapter, then write a short review, not really on the fic, but on the writing itself -- your choice, though: it's your interview. It's told from the viewpoint of a sentient Negator, during the Chamber of Secrets.  
  
******************************  
  
Even now I remember it clearly. The swirling, undulating vortices of time and space, whirling around me in a neon funnel to my destination. Our invasion of Dominaria had failed, and Great Yawgmoth, the Inneffable, had been angered. More angered than he had been since his inception. That great leviathan of glistening oil and darkling ebony had found a new world to conquer.  
  
Everything grew clearer, and I stood atop a castle. I quickly switched on my cloaking system, then entered into the top turret. The whole place reeked of White mana, and there was definately Green swirling through it, probably from a nearby forest. The two colors that the Lord of the Wastes hates more than any other. But, as I swept about, I noticed that there were a few sources of Black magic, old and strong.  
  
But this was not the time for that. I needed a skin, a human disguise. A prime subject came walking around the corner, oblivious to my presence as it strolled by me -- a human male of about twelve. It was a typical human -- little oily thing. I cringed at the idea of inhabiting its heathen flesh, forced to practice the pitiful Magicks that emanated from it.  
  
But I thought of the Dark God and his mission for me, and what would become of me should I fail. I would be cast into the Great Furnace, incinerated as Gix before me.  
  
So I rammed the assimilation needle into the back of its neck, absorbing its cerebral fluids and draining his spine. Memories flooded into my modified brain, and my pure metal body, after analyzing the DNA and composition of the creature, compacted down until I was small enough to fit into the detestable skin. I molded into its body, then adjusted it.  
  
Pathetic! The being was horribly weak, even for what I understood humans of that stature to be. I released a few hormones and some nutrients, until the muscle fiber, although it was the same size and thus not noticable, was nearly fifty times as dense as it had been, infused with strong Phyrexian wire, light and capable. The thing also needed an artificial aid to maintain its eyesight. Hmph! I corrected the vision, then straightened the lenses on the little object it wore on its face so as not to inhibit my new, perfect vision. I still had my old infra red and brainwave reception, as well as my psychic senses, but I would need to use the eyesight in order to blend in.  
  
I heard footsteps, much earlier than the human would have, and heard a voice yelling gibberish. Soon, however, through the thing's memories, I understood it was calling its name.  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
I turned and focus, looking at the new creature through the walls. It was small, weaker even than the shell I was in had been. I could see it was female, and the thought emanations were very distressed. The bones were small, weak, brittle. Easy to snap. Easy to crush.  
  
"Harry, I've been looking all over for -- Harry?"  
  
The female looked me questioningly. I forced out a few words in their garbled language.  
  
"What.. Do... You... Want -- Herm! Hedrmione?"  
  
"You're acting strangely. Why do you keep scratching?"  
  
I jerked my hand back to a neutral position. The skin was so itchy and moist, it nearly drove me insane. I did, however, have time to access the creature's speech patterns and mannerisms.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just had an itch, that's all. What do you need?"  
  
**************  
  
Well, that's chapter one. If you like it, and want to read more, leave me a review ;-). 


End file.
